


Knock-out Phase Begins!

by iwriteinpen



Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Articles, Gen, Graphic Description of Injury, Injury, M/M, Multi, News Media, Newspapers, Pain, Social Media, Summer Olympics, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: The quarterfinals are here! Japan faces off against Norway, a handball powerhouse. Whoever loses is out! This game will be a rollercoaster!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Live Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Live updates from the match between Japan and Norway!

### Game 6: Japan vs. Norway

We’re back at it at Yoyogi Stadium! Today, it’s Japan vs. Norway for a spot in the semifinals! A winner must be found, no tied games this time around.

Japan’s starting lineup is: Hinata, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Tanaka, Kageyama (Kuroo in defence), Sawamura and Tsukishima! 

1st Minute: 1:0 - From the start, it’s all systems go! Bokuto takes charge and brings Japan in the lead.

2nd Minute: 2:1 - Tanaka scores! Strong start!

3rd Minute: 2:2 - Norway with a goal.

6th Minute: 2:3 - A few minutes pass without a goal from either side, both defenses are standing strong! But the Norwegians manage to find a hole anyway and score!

6th Minute: 3:3 - Kageyama scores! A solo action ending in a goal!

8th Minute: 4:4 - Tanaka scores again! But the Norwegians waste no time in responding with a goal of their own

9th Minute: 5:4 - Again it’s Bokuto! A shot that leaves the goal shaking!

10th Minute: 6:4 - Tsukishima saves and Hinata uses this to score on a fastbreak.

12th Minute: 6:6 - Norway scores two goals in fast succession and we’re back at a tie.

13th Minute: 7:6 - Hinata manages to snatch the ball from the Norwegian wing, he runs up the court. He scores!

14th Minute: 8:6 - Tsukishima saves again, and in the other end, Tanaka shoots and scores!

15th Minute: 9:6 - Another save from Tsukishima and Kageyama finds Sawamura on the offense. Sawamura, as sure as always, scores!

16th Minute: 9:7 - Norway scores for the seventh time.

17th Minute: 9:8 - The Norwegians score again, this time, it was their wing player.

19th Minute: 9:9 - Norway equalizes, Japan is having some trouble getting past the rock-solid Norwegian defense.

20th Minute: 10:10 - In the offense, Sawamura scores, but the Norwegian fastbreak machine strikes again.

21st Minute: 11:10 - Tanaka scores! Japan is back in the lead.

22nd Minute: 12:10 - Tsukishima saves and Nishinomiya is the fastest one this time, he scores! 

23rd Minute: 12:11 - Norway scores through their line player.

24th Minute: 12:12 - Japan makes a mistake and the Norwegians punish it swiftly.

25th Minute: 12:13 - Norway scores on a penalty, Nekomata calls the first timeout of the game.

26th Minute: 13:13 - A two-minute suspension for Norway and a penalty shot for Japan. Kageyama steps up to the eleven-meter line. He scores!

27th Minute: 13:14 - Norway scores from the back line and lead once again.

28th Minute: 14:15 - Norway scores again, but this time, it’s the Japanese with a fast break and Hinata scores! 

30th Minute: 14:18 - The Japanese are having a lot of trouble cracking the Norwegian defense, Norway, however, doesn’t seem fazed. They are now in the lead with four.

**Halftime: 14:18** \- _Four-goal lead for the Norwegians as we head into the break._

_ The Japanese need to find solutions to cracking the Norwegian defense if they are to come back into the game. _

31st Minute: - We’re back with the second half.

32nd Minute: 15:18 - The first goal of this half is from Japan’s Bokuto!

33rd Minute: 15:18 - Norway receives a two-minute suspension!

34th Minute: 17:18 - Two goals in quick succession, Tanaka and Kageyama, greatly helped by Tsukishima’s save.

36th Minute: 18:20 - Tanaka again with a goal! But the Norwegians also get a goal. Tanaka is finally showing why he is on this team!

37th Minute: 19:20 - Kageyama scores on a penalty.

39th Minute: 19:21 - The game is heating up, and so are the spectators. 

40th Minute: 20:21 - Sawamura is wide open, Kageyama passes the ball to him. He scores!

41st Minute: 20:22 - Kuroo receives a two-minute suspension, the Norwegians use this opportunity to score.

42nd Minute: 20:22 - Tsukishima saves, a very important save from him just there!

44th Minute: 21:23 - Now the tempo has been turned up. A pass from Hinata to Sawamura and goal!

45th Minute: 22:23 - Save from Tsukishima and Bokuto finds a hole in the Norwegian defense and he scores! Brilliant! 

47th Minute: 23:23 - A save from Tsukishima and equalizer! It’s Bokuto again! 

48th Minute: 24:23 - Another save from Tsukishima and a goal from Hinata turns the game around, the Norwegians are now chasing Japan. Norway hasn’t scored for five whole minutes thanks to a formidable Tsukishima.

50th Minute: 24:24 - It takes a penalty for Norway to score, but they do!

51st Minute: 25:24 - Kageyama scores again!

52nd Minute: 26:24 - HINAAATAAA! From a sharp angle, he jumps and with a spin shot, he scores! Japan leads by two.

53rd Minute: 27:25 - Norway scores but Kageyama is fast and so does he!

54th Minute: 27:26 - Norway scores on another penalty! The Japanese defense is fighting hard today! Nekomata calls another timeout

55th Minute: 27:26 - Tsukishima saves. 

56th Minute: 27:26 - Hinata misses. Norway is in possession of the ball.

57th Minute: 27:27 - Norway equalizes. This game has to have a winner, will we see overtime today? 

57th Minute: 27:28 - Japan fumbles the ball and the Norwegian’s score on a fastbreak. 

58th Minute 28:28: - BOKUUTOO! What an insane game from him today!

58th Minute: 28:29 - Norway scores yet again, this game is putting the spectators on the edge of their seats!

58th Minute: 29:29 - Sawamura receives the ball and GOAL! 

59th Minute: 29:30 - Norway scores! But Hinata misses on a fastbreak.

60th Minute: 29:30 - Tsukishima saves and Tanaka is in the run! He sprints down the court and NOO! A Norwegian player pummels into him as he tries to land after he jumps.  The arena goes completely silent. Tanaka cries out in pain. 

Paramedics rush to the field, Tanaka is carried out to the sounds of thunderous applause. 

60th Minute: 29:30 - There’s a penalty to be taken, there’s no more time on the clock, a goal now and we go into overtime. A save and it’s over for Japan. Kageyama steps up, this could be the most important penalty of his career. He shoots.

HE SCORES!! 30:30!! 

_ The game ends in a tie, we’ll be back in a few minutes with the 2x5 minutes of overtime. Should the overtime also end in a tie, we’ll go straight to a shootout. Hopefully, we’ll also have an update on Tanaka. Japan need to shake this off before they lose this game. _

**Overtime: 30:30**

61st Minute: 30:31 - The Norwegians open the first half of overtime, Japan now chasing them.

62nd Minute: 30:32 - Japan fumbles a pass, and the Norwegians score. It seems like the injury of Tanaka has shaken the other Japanese players. They really need to shake it off. 

63rd Minute: 31:32 - A goal from Bokuto and Tsukishima saves. 

64th Minute: 31:33 - Akaashi, on the court for Tanaka, misses. Norway scores on another penalty.

65th Minute: 32:33 - Kageyama passes to Sawamura and he scores! The Japanese defense fends off the Norwegians and the first five minutes end 31:32. 

**Halftime: 31:32** - _Japan needs to catch up FAST._

66th Minute: 33:33 - We’re back with another five minutes and Bokuto starts out by sending the ball straight into the goal. Tsukishima saves.

67th Minute: 34:33 - Hinata with a spin shot and now Japan is in the lead! 

68th Minute: 34:34 - The Norwegians play an unusually long attack but unfortunately it pays off. 

69th Minute: 34:34- Kageyama misses. Norway has the ball, their back tries to score, but Kuroo blocks him. The ball, unfortunately, stays in Norwegian hands.

70th Minute: 34:34 - The Japanese fight hard in the defense, Norway shoots but Tsukishima saves! The buzzer sounds.

_ Overtime ends in a tie as well! We’re moving on to a shootout!  _ _ Each team will select five shooters and then it’s all about not missing!  _

**First shot Japan:** Hinata steps up, a rookie going first is a bold move! 

Hinata shoots. 

He scores! First goal for Japan.

**First shot Norway:** Tsukishima is on goal, the Norwegian steps up and Tsukishima SAVES! He saves! 

1:0 for Japan.

**Second shot Japan:** Kageyama steps up to the plate, he scores! Another rookie, another goal!

**Second shot Norway:** Tsukishima is on goal again! He faces off with the Norwegian player but he cannot save this one. 

2:1 for Japan.

**Third shot Japan:** Sawamura appears to be the next one up, this is quite unusual as he is not usually one to take the penalties for Japan. This might be him taking responsibility as captain. 

Sawamura shoots. SAAWAMURAA! He scores! 

**Third shot Norway:** The Norwegian takes his places opposite of Tsukishima. Goal for Norway. 

3:2 in favour of Japan. 

**Fourth shot Japan:** Nishinoya, the usual shooter, steps up. His usual air of confidence seems to be missing though. Maybe he is the most affected by Tanaka’s harrowing departure from the game?

Nishinoya shoots. And the Norwegian goalkeeper saves. Nishinoya hangs his head as he walks away. 

**Fourth shot Norway:** Tsukishima on goal, the Norwegian scores. 

3:3 with one last shot left for each team.

**Fifth shot Japan:** Bokuto gets ready to shoot. The whole arena is chanting his name. BO-KU-TO. He smiles, he doesn’t seem affected by the pressure of this shot at all.

Bokuto shoots, and before the goalkeeper can even blink, the ball is in the goal! 

4:3 to Japan before the last shot.

**Fifth shot Norway:** It all comes down to this. If Tsukishima saves, Japan wins and are on to the semifinals, if Norway scores, anything can happen. 

The Norwegian gets ready. 

The whistle blows. 

He shoots. 

Tsukishima SAVES! HE SAVES! JAPAN WINS! 

**END:** \- _Japan wins a hard-fought victory after a nervewracking penalty shootout and makes history! We’ll be back with the semifinals!_


	2. Player Ratings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Japan TV's handball expert Haruto Sato rates the player's performances after today's quarterfinal!

* * *

## Player Ratings

Japan TV’s handball expert, Haruto Sato, grades the Japanese players’ performances after the quarterfinal at the 2020 Olympics.

Japan wins 38-37 against Norway after a magnificent handball game ending in a shootout. Both teams played their absolute best, showing high-speed attacks and solid defences. No one could have seen it coming that Japan would send Norway, one of the best teams in the world right now, out of the Olympics!

  * A strong defence and terrifying play from Tsukishima had Norway fighting for goals every single time while Japan themselves made quite a few easy goals with fastbreaks from the quick wing players.
  * Norway brought a lot of experienced players from the world’s top handball teams, but Japan's rookies supported by well-playing older teammates brought enough spirit and will-power to take them down.



It was a fight from the moment the whistle sounded the first time. None of the teams gave anything away. It seemed like Norway had the match at halftime but Japan upped their game and managed to start the second half with great play, taking back the lead and the match! Even an injury in the last minute of the ordinary play wasn’t enough to stop the Japanese team. 

  
  


**SATO’S GRADING SCALE**

**6 - Incredible**

**5 - Great**

**4 - Above Average**

**3 - Average**

**2 - Below Average**

**1 - Not great**

**0 - Failed**

**N/A - Less than five minutes of playing time**

_Below follows the grades for each player as assigned by Haruto Sato._

**Tsukishima Kei - 6 (Man of the match)**

14 saves and a saving percentage of 42 and that is without the two penalties he saves in the shootout. An unbelievable match from Tsukishima today. He stopped some of the best shooters in the world and played a huge role in the win. 

**Ennoshita Chikara - N/A**

**Yaku Morisuke - N/A**

**Nishinoya Yuu - 1** **  
**There's not much to say about his play. 1 shot and one goal, and a miss in the shootout. He's nearly unrecognizable.

**Hinata Shouyou - 5** **  
**As seen earlier, he's a tough one to keep up with. Norway wasn't able to stop his fastbreaks and Hinata made sure to score. 6 goals on 8 attempts plus an assist and a steal in defence is impressive, especially for a rookie. He also managed to handle the pressure in the shootout and scored on his chance. **  
  
**

 **Bokuto Koutarou - 6**  
He is the ace and again today we got to see why. With his speed and strength, he was unstoppable even to the strong and skilled players from Norway. He doesn't let anything stop him. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime - N/A**

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke - 6**

We finally got to see Tanaka play with the confidence and will we know he possesses. With 6 goals in as many tries and hardly any mistakes in defence, he was flying. Unfortunately, he didn't get to play the overtime due to an injury in the last minute of the ordinary game. 

**Kageyama Tobio - 6**

Just like Hinata, this rookie seems to have come to win the entire tournament. Whether it’s goals, assists or penalties, he does it without second thought. It's hard to believe that a player can be so unaffected by the importance of a match, but Kageyama seems to play with a coolness not often seen.

******Kozume Kenma - N/A**

**Oikawa Tooru - N/A**. 

**Akaashi Keiji - 1**

Gets to play the 10 minutes overtime after Tanaka's injury. It is a tough situation and he doesn't manage to fill out the role. One shot and one miss. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou - 5**

He had a tough job to do today against heavy and skilled players and he did it well. The defence was strong and the teamwork was impeccable, every individual moving fluidly with each other, leaving Tsukishima with great opportunities for saves. A single suspension in today’s match as well, but in a match like this, it's hard to avoid. He really played like a captain of defence. **  
**

**Sawamura Daichi - 6**

Another player with a scoring percentage of 100%. 6 goals and no mistakes is what we got to see today, and we couldn't have wished for more. The two co-captains have their team working like one today.

  
 **Coach Nekomata - 6** **  
**Well-timed timeouts and a trust in his players. He let his rookies start when many would have chosen experienced players since it was the quarterfinals. This played out well. The players dared to take chances and play their best when they aren't afraid to get benched. Nekomata has managed to put together the strongest team ever seen from Japan. No question about it.


	3. The cost of wanting to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Tanaka had the last goal chance of the ordinary playing time, but he never managed to shoot... What happened?

Tanaka sprints forward catching the ball Tsukishima has thrown to him. The ball hits his hand with a thud.

He runs, the ball hitting the ground every few seconds. 

The court seems so much wider when you have it all to yourself. The goalkeeper is the only one left in his way—or rather the ball’s way. 

He sees the six-meter line and goes for the jump. 

Something that feels distinctly like a freight train slams into his side. 

And something pops inside his knee.

He lands on his left knee with a scream. 

The ground comes at him so fast, and the cheers die down. He lies on the court clutching his knee. 

He sees people standing above him. 

He hears nothing, all he can feel is the pain in his knee, he doesn’t feel Daichi’s hand on his shoulder, he doesn’t see Nishinoya turning away because he can’t stand to see this, and he doesn’t hear the apology, the questions if he’s okay, and Daichi’s reassurance that he will be okay. 

All there is, is the pain. 

Tanaka tries to stretch his knee but he can’t. 

He tries to tell the team doctor this but he has no idea if the words make it out of his mouth. 

As the shock fades a little, Tanaka regains his vision in time to see the team doctor waving at the paramedics. They come, and he is gently placed on a gurney and wheeled away. He barely registers the loud claps of the audience, thanking him for what he brought to the game today. 

The rest of the team is left behind on the court, shaken by their teammate’s crash but needing to get it together as so much more rests on this one game.

-

There’s a penalty shot to be taken. 

The Norwegian goalkeeper stands in the goal, a wall they’ve had to fight to pass for every single shot. 

They’re exhausted, but none of them can feel it. 

Kageyama gets ready to shoot the penalty, mere seconds after watching his friend, not just teammate he realizes in this moment, getting seriously injured. It feels like hours. It feels like a split second later. 

He closes his eyes and inhales. Lets himself take just one more second to find the focus again. 

This needs to be a goal. For Tanaka.

-

Tanaka’s hearing returns once in the safety of the locker room. 

“So, Tanaka.” The doctor is remarkably calm. “Your kneecap dislocated, I am going to set it in place.” 

The doctor places his hands on Tanaka’s leg. “On three.”

Tanaka grits his teeth and clutches the side of the gurney. The doctor starts counting, on two he janks Tanaka’s kneecap into place.

Tanaka lets out a yelp, but as soon as the kneecap is set, the pain subsides. The doctor sits Tanaka up by raising the headrest up. 

“Thanks,” Tanaka manages to say. “What is the prognosis?” 

He once again grits his teeth in preparation for the inevitable bad news.

“Well, I’m sorry.” The doctor lays a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “But you’re not playing in these Olympics again.”

The pain in his knee vanishes as his heart breaks down the middle.

He hangs his head and a tear falls down his cheek. 

The doctor notices. “I’ll give you a minute.” 

He leaves the locker room and Tanaka is alone. 

Alone with the grief of a dream dying and the realisation that this is how he goes out.

He screams and the sound echoes off the walls. 

The sound of cheers slips through the cracks of the door. Tanaka assumes that his teammates are at least doing well. 

He tries and fails to hold the tears back. They stream down his face, uncontrolled and never-ending. 

He lets out another yell, at the same moment a loud cheer erupts from the stadium. 

The tears flow harder. 

-

In a living room not far from Tanaka, is Taketora. The light from the TV shines on his face. Next to him sits Haiba Lev and Kai Nobuyuki. 

The game is intense, the boys all on the edge of their seats. 

They watch as the Norwegians have the chance to gain a two-goal lead. 

They watch as Tanaka snatches the ball from them before they even get the chance to score. 

They watch Tanaka fly down the court, getting more and more excited. 

They are almost standing as Tanaka jumps into the air. 

They also see the Norwegian collide with him. 

The yells of victory die in their throats as Tanaka screams out on the television. The living room, just like the arena, falls silent. 

They see Tanaka not getting up. 

The doctor runs onto the court. 

“That has to be a penalty, right?” Lev is the first to break the silence.

“And a red card,” Kai adds.

“I hope he’s okay,” Tora says, eyes still transfixed on the TV. 

“It’s Tanaka,” Lev shrugs, “he’s always okay.” 

Tanaka has still not gotten up. Nishinoya walks away from him, hiding his face in his jersey. Daichi is sending worried looks to Kuroo who’s talking to the coach. 

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Kai notes as the paramedics rush onto the court, lifting Tanaka onto the gurney and taking him away. 

Just as the three predicted, the referee whistles to signal a penalty and the Norwegian is sent from the court with a red card. 

“I don’t think I could take that shot,” Lev says as they watch Kageyama step up to the eleven-meter line. 

He takes a deep breath. The whistle sounds again. The ball goes in cleanly, the Norwegian goalkeeper doesn’t stand a chance.

“ _Yes!_ ” all three boys yell out at once.

The referees blow the whistle to signal the end of the game, but with Kageyama’s goal, the game ends undecided and is forced into overtime. 

“How long do they play again?” Lev asks. 

“You’ve been playing handball for a decade, how could you not know?” Tora says, staring at Lev. 

“It’s two times five minutes and if that ends undecided, they go to the shootout. Five shots each,” the more patient Kai answers Lev’s question, though he ends with a sigh.

“I hope they get to the shootout,” Lev says.

Kai shakes his head. “It’s not that likely, Lev.” 

But as they watch on, the possibility that the game just might go into a shootout increases. 

The overtime ends undecided, 34-34.

“I thought you said it wasn’t likely,” Tora laughs at Kai.

“I can’t believe it.” Kai shakes his head. “They might actually do it.” 

“Yeah...” Taketora responds, the image of the screaming Tanaka flashing in his mind. 

The shootout begins. 

Hinata is the first Japanese shooter. He scores. Tsukishima saves the first Norwegian shot. 

Kageyama scores and so does the second Norwegian player. 

Sawamura scores, elation clear on his face. Tsukishima doesn’t manage to get his hands on the ball from the Norwegian shooter.

Tora, Lev, and Kai all take a step closer to the screen, eyes laser-focused on the history being written before them.

The fourth round begins, and Nishinoya slams the ball directly into the crossbar. The Norwegian player scores.

They’re tied.

Japan and Norway are tied in the shootout of the quarterfinals of the Olympics. Win, and they’ll play for the medals. Lose, and they’re out. 

Kai exhales loudly, his hands in fists as he stares at the players on the screen.

“I am so glad I’m _not_ on that court right now,” Lev mumbles. “Watching this is painful enough.”

Last up is Bokuto.

“Guy looks absolutely cool as always,” Kai breathes. “ _Everything_ is in his hands right now and he looks like he’s at practice.”

Tora squints and smiles when he sees it. The sparks igniting in Bokuto’s eyes as the camera focuses a close-up on his face. “Nah,” he says. “He’s just _ready_.”

The whistle blows.

The camera shifts to a wide angle behind Bokuto, who moves in a lightning-quick flash of explosive power.

The ball is in the goal.

The Norwegian keeper never managed to react and the ball was never going to hit anywhere else but the exact intended target. 

Lev pumps a fist in the air and whoops loudly.

Kai’s mouth hangs open. “He’s too good, it’s scary.”

Taketora grins and the hope that Japan just might snatch the win from Norway evolves from sparks to a bonfire. 

“Tsukishima, you bastard you, come on now,” Taketora whispers as the fifth and last Norwegian player lines up at the eleven-meter line.

“Wait, what happens if Norway scores now and they’re tied again—”

“Shush,” Kai interrupts Lev.

The whistle sounds and the Norwegian player shoots. 

And Tsukishima saves. 

The three boys in the living room jump in the air with roars of joy, arms raised and grins splitting their faces. 

“They did it!” Tora yells while jumping up and down. “They _did it!_ ”


	4. Tsukishima's incredible evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Tsukishima saves the day, the game, their dreams, and Japan. And certain someones were there to witness it all.

Tsukishima takes a deep breath and steps up to the small line on the floor. He is face to face with the Norwegian player in front of him, mere meters away. The importance of the moment weighs heavy on his shoulders. 

He shakes his arms before raising them above his head. 

He jumps three times, never taking his eyes off his opponent.

The whistle sounds, the shrill tone of it echoing in Tsukishima’s head. 

Time slows, and he takes everything in. The angle of the shooter’s torso, how much weight he puts on the back foot in the half second it touches the ground. The ball leaves the Norwegian’s hand and time speeds up again. 

In the blink of an eye, Tsukishima reacts and the ball hits his hand. 

The referee’s whistle blows again, signifying the end of the game. 

The entire stadium is quiet for a second. 

Then cheers erupt. 

Tsukishima falls to his knees, the sting of the last shot still in his palm. The Japanese team rushes onto the field and Tsukishima can’t avoid being crushed by his teammates. 

Hinata is the first to reach him, he sprints ahead of the others screaming, “Tsuuukkiiii!” 

He crashes into Tsukishima and the rest follow shortly after. Tsukishima finds himself laughing at the bottom of a pile. Under normal circumstances, he would be crushed by the weight of several very strong men, but high on victory one can survive almost anything. 

-

The players are called to the middle of the court. Kuroo slings his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and ruffles his hair. 

“You did it, kiddo,” Kuroo laughs, but Tsukishima swears he can see the glint of tears in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Kuroo sounds sincere and while Tsukishima knows that Kuroo is speaking to him, Kuroo's eyes are fixed on Daichi as he speaks. 

Bokuto slaps Tsukishima hard on the back as they line up. Bokuto’s eyes shine, with either tears or simply with the thought of getting to play again. 

The team stand shoulder to shoulder, waiting for Player of the Match to be called.

“Playing for Japan,” the lady with the microphone says, the entirety of the Japanese team perks up. “With number one, Tsukishima Kei!” she yells and waves her arm in the direction of him. 

The stadium, once again, erupts into cheers as Tsukishima steps forward to accept his rewards. He smiles from ear to ear, he can’t remember the last time he was this happy and he doesn’t think he can ever be happier than he is at this moment. 

The team leaves the court in favour of the changing room, where they sit down, the coaches standing in the middle of the room. 

Tsukishima’s legs feel heavier as the adrenaline wears off. His jersey feels wet and is clinging to his body. He takes it off, as many of them do. 

Bokuto and Kuroo swing their shirts over their heads while yelling in joy. Daichi, who is passing out bananas and chocolate milk to everyone, simply shakes his head at their antics. Tsukishima takes the food and drink from Daichi, starts eating just as the coach begins to speak. 

“Well done, boys,” Nekomata begins. “There isn’t much to say about this game, you all fought with everything you have and it was great to see.” 

The team members nod their head in agreement. 

Nekomata continues talking about the technical things that could be improved before the next game.

“And lastly,” Nekomata turns to look at Tsukishima, “Tsukishima, incredible game today.”

“Wooo, Tsukki!” Bokuto interrupts, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes. 

“If you could do that every time...” Ukai interjects with a laugh. 

“Enough about this,” Nekomata interrupts again. “You’re free to go back on the court to sign a few autographs and say hi to whoever was here to support you today,” he concludes and leaves the dressing room. 

The players shower and get dressed again. 

“So, Tsukki,” Daichi says. “Anyone here to see you today?” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “Tadashi and Hitoka are here.” 

“Again?” Daichi smiles.

“Yeah, they wanted to see all of the games.” Tsukishima smiles too. “I better go say hi.”   
Tsukishima stands up and walks out, now in joggers and a t-shirt, but still without shoes. He walks past security and back into the arena, searching for his two supporters. 

He signs autographs and takes selfies while searching for them, but it doesn’t take him long to find them even in this sea of people.

The two of them are standing as close to the court as possible. Tadashi is wearing jeans and a jersey for the Japanese national team. The jersey just about fits him. Hitoka is in sparkly tights and a similar jersey, this one, however, is much too large, hanging from her shoulders. The sleeves are rolled up at least three times and still cover her hands partially. Upon closer inspection, the jerseys have darker flecks of dried handball resin. 

Tsukishima doesn’t have to see the backs of the jerseys to know they both say _Tsukishima_ in capital letters across their backs. 

He tries to hurry over to them, stopping for an autograph and a selfie here and there. 

“KEI!!” he hears the two yell, and he sees them waving their arms to catch his attention as if he could have possibly missed them. 

“Hey,” he says as he comes to stand in front of them. He doesn’t get to say anything else as both of them engulf him in a hug. Tadashi wraps one arm around Hitoka and the other around Kei. Hitoka, on the other hand, just wraps her arms around Kei. 

Reluctantly, Kei puts one arm around either of them.

“I told you, you didn’t have to wear the jerseys,” Kei mumbles as they let go of each other. 

“How could we not?” Tadashi says with a glint in his eyes.

“You were amazing,” Hitoka says, looking up at Kei, hands clasped in front of her chest.

“Yeah, Tsukki,” Tadashi nods. “It was incredible.” 

“It was fine,” Kei says but he can’t hide the slight pinkish tone appearing in his cheeks. “I’m glad you were here to see it,” he says and smiles, as wide as earlier with a different shine in his eyes. 

Tadashi laughs. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Hitoka nods, her earrings swinging back and forth, she herself smiles just as wide.

Tsukishima finds himself taking back what he thought earlier; This is the happiest he could ever be.


	5. Injury Forces Hot-Shot Tanaka Off The Team Before Semifinals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ An update on Tanaka's situation.
> 
> (TW: Description of injury )

* * *

## Injury Forces Hot-Shot Tanaka Off The Team Before The Semifinals 

#### The Japanese national handball team is once again struck by misfortune and injury. During the quarterfinals hot-shot Tanaka Ryuunosuke was injured.

Yesterday’s Olympic quarterfinals may be deemed a success seen through Japanese eyes. However, one man may disagree.

While the Japanese did beat the favourites, Norway, in an intense game decided with a dramatic penalty shootout, not everything went according to plan.

In the final moments of the regular game, Tanaka Ryuunosuke had the opportunity for a fastbreak. He managed to get all the way to the six meter-line but was in his jump interrupted by a defending Norwegian. This made his landing not only difficult but dangerous as well.

The sight that followed was unpleasant at best and horrifying for the more sensitive viewers. 

Upon landing, Tanaka’s kneecap visibly dislocated. He screamed out at the time he made impact with the ground. The medics were on the court fast, but the pain Tanaka was experiencing was clear to everyone, whether they were in the arena or watching through a screen from elsewhere. 

The arena fell silent, while he laid in pain on the court, but as he was carried out from the court, the audience clapped in support. 

After the game, coach Nekomata spoke to news outlets and said the following: “We know that he dislocated his knee, but he says, he felt a popping sensation, so tomorrow, he’ll be scanned to see if his patellar ligament is intact.” 

The difference between 'just' a dislocated knee and a dislocated knee AND a torn patellar ligament is surgery, longer rest period, and a larger amount of physical therapy in order to recover.

Nekomata has to name Tanaka’s replacement by noon tomorrow for whoever it is to be able to play in the semifinals. When asked about this, the coach said: “We will be reaching out to him tonight and have him in the camp from tomorrow on.” He would not reveal who it would be, as he said the player should hear it from him directly and not over the news. 

While Tanaka’s injury is a sad thing, the action he took and the way he sacrificed himself earned Japan a penalty shot with only three seconds left. So while Tanaka did not win the game for Japan, he did give them the chance to win. 

More updates on this story when coach Nekomata names the replacement tomorrow. 

Nekomata is, of course, limited to the players named in the [preliminary squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791111/chapters/57154120), which leaves him with the choice between Goshiki Tsutomu, Daishou Suguru, Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev, and Asahi Azumane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The news of Tanaka's injury is sad, but it does leave a spot open on the team for someone else to fill - who do you want to see get the chance to play for Japan?


End file.
